goanipediav2fandomcom-20200214-history
Skeens Steals the Hot Dog Stand, Gets Arrested and Gets Grounded
Skeens discovered the hot dog stand that was left at the park. Skeens: What is this? A hot dog stand! Someone left this at the park! I guess I can now sell the hot dogs! Skeens walked over to the hot dog stand and got everything set up. Skeens: Got everything set up! Now let's add my name to the hot dog stand! Then Skeens added his name Greg Skeens to the hot dog stand, and he began to get into business. Skeens: OK! Now let's start selling hot dogs! Just then, Ashley T came. Skeens: Welcome to the hot dog stand! How may I help you? Ashley T: Can I please have a hot dog with ketchup? Skeens: Sure! That will be $5! Then Ashley T gave Skeens $5 note. Ashley T: Here you go! Skeens: Thanks! Skeens gave Ashley T a hot dog with ketchup. Skeens: Here's your hot dog! Have a nice day! Ashley T: You too! Then Ashley T went away. Skeens waited for more customers. Then TJ Detweiler and his friends came. Skeens: Welcome to the hot dog stand! How may I help you? TJ: Can me, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus have a hot dog with ketchup and mustard please? Skeens: Sure! That will be $5 for each person! TJ gave Skeens a $5 note. TJ: Here you go! Vince gave Skeens a $5 note. Vince: Here you go! Spinelli gave Skeens a $5 note. Spinelli: Here you go! Gretchen gave Skeens a $5 note. Gretchen: Here you go! Mikey gave Skeens a $5 note. Mikey: Here you go! Gus gave Skeens a $5 note. Gus: Here you go! Skeens gave TJ and his friends some hot dogs with ketchup and mustard. Skeens: Thanks! Here's your hot dogs! Have a nice day! TJ: You too! Vince: You too! Spinelli: You too! Gretchen: You too! Mikey: You too! Gus: You too! TJ: Hey Vince! Let's find a picnic to eat hot dogs! Vince: Good idea TJ! Do you want to do it too Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus? Gus: I say that would be a great idea! Spinelli: Oh boy! Let's do that right now! TJ: OK! Vince: All right! Mikey: Neato! Gretchen: Oh boy! Let's go! TJ and his friends went off to fnd a picnic. Skeens waited for more customers. Then Chucko and Cy Kowalski came. Skeens: Welcome to the hot dog stand! How may I help you? Chucko: Can me and Cy have a hot dog with mustard? Skeens: Sure! That will be $5 for each person! Chucko gave Skeens a $5 note. Chucko: Here you go! Cy gave Skeens a $5 note. Cy: Here you go! Skeens gave Chucko and Cy hot dogs with mustard. Skeens: Thank you! Here's your hot dogs! Have a nice day! Chucko: You too! Cy: You too! Then Chucko and Cy went away, and Skeens waited for more customers to arrive. Then the police officer came, and he was furious. Police Officer: Excuse me, sir! Is this your hot dog stand? Skeens: Um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um um! This is not my hot dog stand! Police Officer: Well then, you're under arrest for stealing a hot dog stand! I will remove your name from the hot dog stand! The police officer removed Skeens' name from the hot dog stand, and Skeens was horrified. Skeens: No! My sign! Police Officer: Now come directly with me! Then Skeens came directly to the police officer. Police Officer: Put your hands behind your back! And you have the right to remain silent! The police officer put handcuffs on Skeens. Police Officer: Now get in the police car right now! You're going to jail and stay there until your parents pick you up in the evening! Skeens did as he was told, and he got in the police car. Then the police officer drove off to jail, and then he arrived there. The police officer dragged Skeens into jail and then he showed him the cell. Police Officer: This is your jail cell! You will stay there until your parents pick up in the evening! Go there now! Skeens went into the cell, and the police officer closed the bars and he walked away. Skeens felt dismayed. Skeens: Man! I am stuck in jail for the rest of the afternoon! After the rest of the afternoon, evening had arrived, Skeens' parents had come to pick their son up, and they sent him home in disgrace. At the lounge, Skeens' parents were very disappointed with Skeens. Skeens' dad: Greg, how dare you steal the hot dog stand at the park and get arrested? When someone owns the hot dog stand, you are not allowed the steal someone's hot dog stand! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks with no TV! Skeens' mum: Go to your room right now and think about what you did! Skeens ran up to his room, crying. Skeens: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! CAST Brian as Skeens Salli as Ashley Tomassian Eric as TJ Detweiler and Cy Kowalski Paul as Vince LaSSao Julie as Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Joey as Mikey Blumberg and Chucko Kowalski Dave as Police Officer Simon as Mr Skeens (Skeens' dad) Kendra as Mrs Skeens (Skeens' mum) Category:All Skeens deserves Category:Grounded Stuff